Smurf Disaster: Population Overload
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: What would happen if the estimate of 100 Smurfs quadrupled to 100,000,000 Smurfs? Smurf society will change heavily as everyone will live in a crowded and frustrated once proud village now turned mega city. Can the Smurfs handle a Population Overload?
1. Ch 1: Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

There are an estimate of 100 smurfs in le Pays maudit, their village is well hidden from them. In fact, it is so well hidden that Gargamel had failed several times on discovering that location. What if there are more than 100 smurfs, what about 100,000,000 million smurfs?

A crazy number, and even more crazy as the population will quadruple overnight. Everybody will be overwhelmed, the original 100 smurfs and then everybody that lives in the region. How will this effect their Economic System? Their food? Their water? Their Environment? The Air? Or their relationships to their allies, enemies, and themselves. We will see.

_1 Day After Population Overload..._

Papa Smurf was awoke by noise, massive amounts of noise. He shot out of bed and looked out the window, thinking that they're under attack. But what he discovers will horrify him for the rest of his life.

Smurfs, there are so many smurfs that the earth is literally covered with them. Ranging from Men, Women, and Children all packed shoulder to shoulder to each other, they reach as far as the horizon. Brainy managed to fight his way through the ground to reach Papa Smurf, he does not have much of an explanation.

"What happened?" asked Papa Smurf, "Where do all these Smurfs come from?"

"Papa Smurf," replied Brainy in a state of shock, "They came in overnight, we don't know where and how! The whole forest is literally covered with smurfs, we don't know what to do!"

"Get everybody over here!" cried Papa Smurf, "We need an emergency meeting!"

"This is everybody!" cried Brainy.

The Smurfs were in a state of panic, they began to climb all over each other trying to escape the crowd. The noise was so loud that Papa Smurf cannot get their attention, not even Harmony Smurf's trumpet could break the noise of the crowd. Papa Smurf realized he needs help, and he knows who to turn too. "We need to get 'him'," he simply says, "Chernov!"

Chernov was a green smurf who is slightly taller than the other smurfs, he wears a camouflage jacket, pants, shoes, and a camouflaged Phrygian Cap. Created by mixing Smurf and Human DNA, it wasn't a surprise that his appearance was so radically different from the rest of the usual smurfs. He is more heartless to life and nature than Balthazar, but is more good, more kind, more friendly, and more generous than anyone who ever lived in le Pay maudit. In other words, he's a True Neutral.

The smurf almost never used the word "Smurf" as a verb, he talks like a human and is smarter than Brainy and all the humans in the region. He is more technologically advanced and is completely immune to all forms of magic, as magic means nothing to him. He often works with metal then the traditional building material: Wood. And practice Chemistry and unorthodox experiments on a daily basis.

Chernov in question is sitting on top of his mushroom house admits the sea of smurfs armed with a powerful M1 Garand in his hands and a AR 15 Assault Rifle strapped to his back, he sits calmly staring out at the smurfs without an expression on his face until Papa Smurf get's his attention with something reflective.

The old smurf gestures to Chernov to come here, and Chernov simply got down off of his roof and "walked on top of the smurfs" towards him. As he got onto his roof, he simply says, "You need to get everybody's attention? Here's how."

He aims his M1 Garand straight up in the air and fired, the blast was so loud it shut everyone up and scared the birds out of the trees. Once everyone quiets down, Papa Smurf tries his best to make a convincing speech through a bullhorn:

"Due to the crisis of the smurfication of the Smurf Village," he says, "We'll take immediate action on smurfing everyone, however we need your cooperation to smurf so." Papa Smurf then explains that the original 100 smurfs who ever already present will form up and those who wish to join them with their duties simply group around them, next they set in a plan to feed and house everybody. Papa Smurf can't think of any more ideas as the smurfs begin to group together with the original 100 smurfs, the Chernov takes over...

"Here's the plan, first we must do is to clear cut a chunk of the forest and build skyscrapers in their place. Then plumbing and sanitation systems will be installed, then we'll have some buildings to grow our food as they are called Vertical Farms. Rainwater will be collected and will help feed the system, as everything else would do it's best to keep up. I'll have outside help to airdrop our supplies for the time being, we must do this now!"

All the smurfs cheered as Chernov takes out his cell phone, the only piece of technology that can contact outside of the region, and made a call to his father. "Hey dad, I need help." he began the conversation, which led to an agreement. After an hour of the call, flying mechanical machines known as planes begin to drop in supplies. First food and water then miniature size tools for the smurfs, it wasn't long before everyone get's to work.

_7 Days After Population Overload..._

Before the Overload, there's one smurf usually doing a single job for the community. Now, there's armies of them and they get to work cutting down the trees. The animals were in distress but the smurfs simply scared them off as they destroy the animal's homes in order to expand theirs, after a few days Gargamel began to notice the change. At first he hears the sound of chainsaws ripping away and trees falling to the ground in thuds, since his house is in a brown clearing he is within a stone's throw away from the forest.

When he looked out of his window, he was shocked to see thousands of smurfs chopping down trees as animals come running out of the forest in mass droves. Since all 100,000,000 smurfs are doing temporary work on cutting down the forest and building skyscrapers, they're doing a massive amounts of work and their progress is stunning. It wasn't long before Gargamel's house was a target for construction as he grabbed his cat Azrael and ran out of his home as the smurfs took it apart for building material.

"I hate those smurfs!" screamed Gargamel.

Father Time and Mother Nature could do nothing to stop the smurfs expansion, first off it made no sense for a hundred million smurfs to appear out of thin air so traveling back in time is out so Mother Nature has to take matters into her own hands. But she is no match for the smurfs at first, so she decide to wait for awhile until she strike back at them.

Lord Balthazar's home is also destroyed and his dragon protecting it slain, he simply joined up with Gargamel as they ran off along with the forest animals. The smurf's enemies and friends were driven out, 80% of the forest has been cleared cut and it's time for them to begin the next phase of the project. Erecting the building and pipe lines for Water and Sanitation, the Architect Smurfs make marvelous designs which is sent to the Brainy Smurfs to do the calculations.

All the 100 smurfs were multiplied to 100,000 smurfs times 1000 times the workforce of a single smurf can do making the result 100,000,000 smurfs which is every single smurf in the region. The math was stunning, and so is the speed of progress.

_6 Months After Population Overload..._

Many skyscrapers as tall as 100 floors are now built, they covered the chunk of the region for miles. Storks are now more widespread for transport as people walk across the roads that were 3 human feet long, many technologies thought impossible to create now comes alive. Growing food in buildings for example is amazing in itself, this solves the food crisis and produces more food than the smurfs will ever need.

Water is stored in giant tanks suspended over sections of the smurf city, all the water is collected by rain and from underground aquifers which were sent to a treatment plant before being pumped into the newly built water system. Due to their limited supply of resources, they conserve as much they can thanks to special tanks stored into each building. For Rainwater and Sewage collection separately, the sewage will be sent to the newly built treatment plants before heading back to storage.

Thanks to both Central and Individual water and sewage systems in place, resource use is at an all time low. The Smurfs found a way to take their fecal matter and use it to make Methane, a flammable gas from dead matter. This made cooking and heating a lot more easier and systems for them is also set in place, and factories to produce refined equipment sprung up at the edge of the smurf city.

It was fast as all the original 100 smurfs began to lead all the 100,000,000 smurfs in different sets of activities, the 100 smurfs became members of a new form of government with Papa Smurf as the Mayor of the new city as Chernov became the Director of the Smurf Emergency Management Agency (SEMA). A combination of Police, Firefighters, and Doctors in one central form of keeping the smurfs safe from harm.

Handy Smurf is in charge of Industry; Farmer Smurf is in charge of Agriculture; Natural Smurf is in charge of Environmental approvals and Resource conservation; and Poet, Harmony, Painter, and Brainy Smurfs is in charge of Education, Science and Technology Development. Other smurfs who had jobs that were similar together banned together to operate them, similar to human society.

Not that many smurfs touch the ground as some uses bridges that were connected to some buildings to get around, some smurfs never leave home at all as the work at home concept became more popular. When electricity was introduced, the city lit up the night by many LED bulbs and everything sped up dramatically. A Massive Natural Gas Plant that was connected to the Sewage Treatment Plant managed to turn Methane into Electricity and kept up with everybody's power needs.

If all of this sounds confusing, it is MORE confusing on how they operate. Luckily, they are organized as Large SEMA Buildings are scattered throughout the city. With a system so long to identify who's in charge of who and what and so confusing to operate, it won't be long for disaster to strike. Chernov make sure that does not happen as he takes his job seriously, he and a few smurfs who thinks they are tough enforces the rules. Only Chernov, the one who directs SEMA takes is job more seriously than anyone could possibly imagine. So how does he do it?

Jokey was caught doing his usual exploding prank so much that he is finally arrested and thrown in jail, not before being beaten up by his struggle of resisting arrest. Brainy nearly got sent into the slammer himself not after Chernov intervened saying they need more smurfs like him, with so many smurfs out there it is difficult to keep up with communication and the network of goods.

Reporter Smurf, who's in charge of the Media and Communication, manage to spread news about Current Events by armies of Paper Boys and Storks traveling everywhere around the city. Communication was so well established that socialization with smurfs from different parts of the city became more shorter, and easier to deal with.

To make a long story short, it's compared to early 20th century New York except it's overpopulated and cars don't exist. The system in place however is 21st century styled, but communication and technology remains more primitive yet some parts are modern and computers don't really exist yet. A human being standing in this city will be like Godzilla with buildings towering over them, the city is small to human comparative but gigantic to smurf comparison.

City Hall is an apartment building that houses the original 100 smurfs from the village, they live and work there and they no longer have to go outside as what they need is delivered to them – usually food. Chernov sits in his office going through reports when Brainy stepped in, since Brainy is also Papa Smurf's successor and main adviser he keeps an update on what everyone's situation.

"How are things Brainy?" said Chernov as he types away on a typewriter.

"Papa Smurf likes to see you, he wants to smurf with you in private." said Brainy.

"Oh right, I'll go to him immediately." said Chernov as he gets up from his chair and walks past Brainy.

Chernov walks into the meeting room, simply a round table with Papa Smurf pacing back and forth in the back. As he takes a seat, Papa Smurf follows suit. "We've got a problem," he said.

"Let me guess, is it Gargamel or our enemies and former allies?" asked Chernov.

"No, they're long gone," said Papa Smurf, "We've taken up a large portion of le Pays maudit that we make up the majority now, it's something else."

"New enemies to deal with." guessed Chernov again.

"Correct, but the problem is who are they?"

"Well, the census say that there is now a hundred million smurfs in the region and some of them are becoming fat awhile others are becoming more ignorant and aggressive from frustration of daily life." said Chernov, "But that is normal, however there is one major enemy that we will live with through the rest of our lives."

"What is this... enemy?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I'll show you," said Chernov as he pressed a button to an intercom, "Brainy, bring over the sample in a microscope."

Brainy came in with a microscope and sat it on the table then quickly head out, Papa Smurf looked through the microscope and see's tiny microbes floating around. "What are they?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Influenza," said Chernov, "This stuff is a real killer, they would sweep through here and wipe out a lot of Smurfs. The more smurfs there are, the faster disease spreads and kills through Bacteria, Viruses, and Parasites."

"Incredible," commented Papa Smurf.

"We will see miniature outbreaks of viruses now and then but the big one is something to worry about," said Chernov, "If it hits, Smurf Society would end no matter what we do. It's out there, and it's waiting to strike."

"When?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Anytime," answered Chernov, "They would strike at anytime so we must be ready all the time, we let down on guard and they would infect us and dissolve our insides to liquid within 12 to 72 hours. That's how bad they can be, and they would have help from other diseases found in Smurf Sewage if those Sewer lines back up."

"Ew," said Papa Smurf.

"Nobody knows nobody anymore Papa Smurf," warned Chernov as he gets up, "Which means they will no longer trust each other and if they begin to riot, that's where I step in to pacify the crowd and the streets would be filled with... Yeah, it's that bad."

Papa Smurf gulped as Chernov leaves the room and returns to his office, "What did we do to deserve this?" thought Papa Smurf.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Apocalyspe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

_One Year After Population Overload..._

Somewhere in whats left of the forest near the smurf's newly built city, a building as small as a trailer is hidden underneath heavy vegetation. A 45 year old human male, wearing a scientist uniform with black hair and has skin that's covered with grime and dust, was making a concoction of deadly proportions. Payed in gold by Mother Nature, the man gets to work creating and synthesizing a virus. This virus is capable to spread very quickly, kill very quickly and won't reveal itself until it's too late.

The virus is made up of strands of Smurf Influenza, combined with a sinister Ebola strain and highly contagious Human, Bird, and Pig influenza strains. A rabies strand is also added so the virus can be spread b blood contact and make a hideous scene out of their hosts.

Once it infects a smurf, it will spread rapidly throughout their system within a 12 to 72 hours incubation. The smurf will begin to receive symptoms of a harmless common cold during that time, then at the end of the incubation period the virus begin to destroy the smurf's body from the inside out which will cause them to die a horrific death.

The virus is so well adapted to the smurf environment that it can even survive out of their host for 72 hours before they expire, it can spread through the air and water as well as infect the rodent and insect populations. This would kill any smurf that tries to flee the city, however there is a problem. Unknown to the man or Mother Nature, the virus is too effective at killing the smurfs as a small percentage of the smurfs that it will infect becomes consumed in a Frenzy and will attack friend and foe alike.

The man has to take precautions on creating the virus, first is to wear protection and special ventilation systems that would kill microbes on contact. The virus itself is contained in a Bio Reactor the size of a refrigerator, just in case the smurfs tried to foil his plans the reactor will explode releasing the deadly virus up into the air and into the city.

Gargamel will be happy to take all the blame as he is in with the sinister plot, but he does not know how bad it could be. Outside the hidden building, Gargamel and his pet cat Azrael meets with the man and they spoke business. "What do you need me to do?" asked Gargamel.

"You go out there and capture a few smurfs and bring them here, but don't take the same route back." said the man, "Just in case you fail, your cat Azrael will be backup as he might bring a smurf here alive."

Azrael meows in response.

"Hmm interesting, how many smurfs do you need?" asked Gargamel.

"One, maybe two." said the man, "The first one is for a test and then we infect the 2nd smurf and released him back to the city and it will be all over for them. Now here's the smurfs you should capture, Sneezy and Wild Smurf are the perfect smurfs to get as no one can tell Sneezy is ill because he's already ill and nobody understands the Wild one."

"Where would Wild Smurf will be?" asked Gargamel.

"Out around here somewhere and Sneezy Smurf should be somewhere deep within the city," said the man, "Those are your best bet but I recommend finding a smurf that nobody pays attention to, since the smurfs don't know each other anymore then it will make your job easy. They would probably wouldn't notice their disappearance if you get the right smurf."

"I can't just walk into their city without being discovered," said Gargamel, "How would I be able to kidnap smurfs?"

"Try capturing them at night, I've seen a few homeless smurfs sleeping on the curbs of those buildings." said the man, "I don't care how you are able to capture them but might sure you bring them back alive or Mother Nature will have our heads for this."

Gargamel and Azrael depart as they stay by the city until midnight, they sneak around the edge of the city then scouted the area. "Try to get one Azrael, we'll meet up back where we started in two hours." whispered Gargamel, "Do your stuff."

Gargamel and Azrael split up in search of some smurfs, it isn't easy but it wasn't long before they manage to see some smurfs. Homeless smurfs with dirty and tattered clothing were sleeping on the curves of buildings, some seemed to sleep comfortably as others try to stay warm. Gargamel carefully picks up four smurfs and placed them in a sack, Azrael managed to pick up a smurf before heading back to the area to regroup.

When Gargamel collected 10 smurfs he head back and found Azrael with 4 sleeping ones at his feet, "Good job Azrael, I should let you go out more." said Gargamel as he places the smurfs in his sack, "Let's get out of here."

Back at the hidden building, the man traps the smurfs in cages and infects each one with the virus then walks up to Gargamel and said, "Once this is going on, I want you to be as far away from the city as possible or you'll be killed." he hands Gargamel a sack and leads him out the door with the two cages of smurfs in his hands, "Go on and get out of here as I will catch up with you soon, I'll plant the ticking time bombs and we'll see each other again soon. Enjoy what's in that bag as you can."

The man left the area and Gargamel looked at Azrael and said, "Let's head back to camp with the others and tell them the news, they should be glad that our problem is taken care of."

Azrael meowed and the two head off, this would be the last time Gargamel has had contact with the smurfs.

The man places the smurfs in random spots spread out of the city, he even placed one smurf near a lake as well. He then heads back to his house and wait for the virus to take hold, he doesn't have to wait that long.

When morning rose, it was 8:30AM and the smurfs are beginning to have another crowded and frustrating day. At City Hall, Chernov tested out the Emergency siren. He already instructs the smurfs that a Single tone is a Disaster approaching and a Wailing Siren is announcing an attack is imminent. A two tone siren means it's being tested, which everybody hears it once a month.

The siren went off without a hitch, with the test a success Chernov looks over the city. There's one siren tower every 5 miles away from each other, this should help take care of an oncoming attack. However none will prepare them for a super bug, the smurfs who were infected by the virus had begun to infect the population. They past along the virus through everywhere they touch, every time they exhale, or in the matter of using the toilet and spread the virus through the pipeline.

The pipeline in the south end of the city can no longer retain the constant pounding of sewage and then it burst, the manholes burst open spraying feces into the air as the sewage pours out of smurf's toilets. SEMA began to send Plumbers into the affected area to investigate the problem and they managed to fix the leak, however the fecal matter contaminated with the virus along with other diseases infects the smurfs in the sewage covered streets.

Three days later, Smurfs began pouring into hospitals complaining from headaches, fevers, complete kidney failure, and green warts that appears on their bodies. Since the virus is mixed up with Typhoid, Cholera, E coli, Samonela, Giardia, and countless other waterborne diseases it will be difficult to detect. The city is not only having the big one but several other viruses are helping it along, a nail in the coffin for the species.

During an emergency meeting with the other smurfs about the disaster, Papa Smurf finds himself overwhelmed. Chernov managed lift some of the burden off of his shoulders by establishing Sanitation teams to help clean the area, they placed hand cleaning stations in public places, placed shark skin material on anything that people touch on a daily bases and finally have people use more Hand Sanitizer.

It managed to slow the progress of the pandemic but it does not stop there, curfews were then established and weeks on end have been stressful. During a meeting one night with Papa Smurf and several other Secretary Smurfs, things began to go awry. "I'm not sure if the smurfs would do their jobs as normal in this situation," said Papa Smurf, "We've got to take immediate action on the situation before it get's out of control."

"Hospitals are spilling out with smurfs with illnesses," said Doctor Smurf, "However one virus should be kept in eye on as it gives smurfs really bad blisters and such."

"The smurfs could no longer stand Martial Law and Curfews this long, it's already been Three Weeks now and they're ready to snap." said Reporter Smurf.

"I had SEMA on standby, any riots that break out will be immediately controlled." said Chernov, "If things get out of hand, I would have to use the big guns – literally."

"With the city already covered in poo and the average smurf is now dirty as Sloppy Smurf and smells bad as Stinky Smurf, disease would be more widespread." said Brainy.

"The system is ready to collapse on our heads, there is going to be massive death and destruction soon." said Chernov, "I could feel it."

They began to hear angry voices coming out from the window and a brick crashed through it and managed to dent the wall after if flew across the room, they looked out the broken window and they saw Smurfs rioting the streets. They were all packed shoulder to shoulder, armed with pitchforks, torches, and homemade weapons like Molotov Cocktails and Claymore Mines.

Chernov ordered the sirens to be sounded and SEMA is called in to pacify the crowd that's brewing outside, with the attack sirens now wailing hundreds of SEMA officers armed in full riot gear came marching in line formations. Armed with Riot shields and Batons, they began to press themselves against the crowd and did their best to make arrest. After an hour, the skyscrapers that were made from wood began to go up in flames one by one.

The rioting smurfs retreated as SEMA managed to make a barricade in the empty street ally, as Firefighters did their best to put out fires Chernov stepped out and ordered the big guns to be put in place. These big guns are modern like military cannons except they are small as a car and they are armed with grapeshot, they are used only for Lethal Force. He runs out of City Hall and joined the SEMA forces as the rioting smurfs began to charge all at once, Chernov ordered the cannons to be aimed at them.

SEMA does not know what would happen if those cannons fire, they think it will be ineffective against the crowd and they would be overwhelmed. As the rioting smurfs charge, SEMA begans to shake as Chernov stands triumphantly above them. "Ready, Aim," he ordered with a hand gesture, "Fire!"

The cannons fired away at the crowd, the grapeshot did it's job as blood flies all over the place splattering the buildings and sewage soaked streets. Some blood got on the SEMA officers, Chernov ducks as debris nearly hits him. With the smoke cleared, most of the rioting smurfs are now pulverized meat as body parts were everywhere. The remaining smurfs who ever fortunate enough to survive were shot with tranquilizers before they were able to escape.

Papa Smurf was horrified at the sight of the pile of mutilated bodies, then Brainy made it worst. "Holy smurf, we should get a clean up crew. No wait, we should smurf the streets to make sure there's no more looters and smurf them again just to make su..." Several smurfs managed to grab a hold of him before they took him to the roof and fired him out towards the city in a slingshot, he went about two miles before he hits the ground on his head like always and ends getting knocked out cold on top of a skyscraper.

Chernov had SEMA scan the streets for looters, Smurf society is already similar to Communism and now the two are beginning to blend in. As SEMA officers search the streets, several smurfs flee the city in mass droves. In storks, in boats at the nearby lake, or on foot. Those who were too weak to escape or those who think things will cool down stayed behind, some who made that choice ends up fleeing as their apartments catch fire from ruptured gas lines.

Nearby the two kingdoms found themselves with smurfs crawling up on their doorsteps, they did not know that they brought the virus with them. Animals, Humans, and other creatures watched from a distance as the gigantic smurf city goes up in smoke. As the smurfs were in disarray, Nemesis successfully steals the Long-Life Stone that grants the smurfs their extremely long lifespan... and ends up breaking it.

The smurfs are now doomed from a life expectancy of 500 years to a mere 40, with the odds against them – smurfs will now die from old age once the "apocalypse" is over. Another nail in the coffin.

When the sun came up, the full carnage is realized. Chernov came walking back into City Hall splattered with blood, slightly singed, and with a neutral look on his face. He approached Papa Smurf and simply said, "The Long-Life Stone is gone, and it's broken. Nemesis tried to steal it but failed, it took me all night to hunt him down and put an end to him."

"What about the situation?" asked Papa Smurf.

"It's now quiet, too quiet." said Chernov, "SEMA is now paroling the streets looking for smurfs that survived the massacre last night, there are bodies of smurfs everywhere Papa Smurf."

For a quick review on what happened, here's what happened: The virus is released into the city, the first nail in the coffin. The water lines have shut down, another nail in the coffin. The food supply as dwindled to almost nothing, another nail into the coffin. Contamination of disease is everywhere, another nail in the coffin. Then the big blow, all their friends is now their enemies and with little to no life left makes it the final nail in the coffin. Smurf society is now gone and the smurfs are now bound once more to Mother Nature's rules.

"Now what?" asked Smurfette worriedly.

"Short life expectancy in an environment that we've destroyed, I think if we go back to a population of 100 our species will be dead in less than 100 years." said Chernov, "It's over, we're finished, it's done. The population has dropped to 40 million smurfs, the rest are lying dead or have went insane from the virus that rocked the city."

"Who brought the virus to life and released it upon us?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Who do you think?" asked Chernov, "It's not just Gargamel, it's everybody. Both our friends and enemies have banned together and are now attacking us, but the virus is too effective and I'm getting reports that the two neighboring kingdoms nearby are suffering from the disease. What ever animal life is left in the forest, it's now eerie quiet."

"Is it even our fault?" asked Sassette who was hiding behind Smurfette, "What do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we'll do, we're either going to leave this place." said Chernov, "The city, le Pays maudit, everything. Or we would start over and go back to the mushroom home and live with a smaller population and have our own tiny little kingdom instead of a monster of a city. In order to do that, we need to get few certain smurfs. Since the city is filled with Infected Smurfs and Looters, SEMA will have a tough time on their hands."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

Brainy had been unconscious for a week, it was a miracle for him to survive that long awhile he's in a coma. When he finally came to he found himself underneath some wooden object at appears to be bro, every single muscle hurt and every time he moved makes it hurt even more. He found himself thirsty, hungry, and with a massive headache. Luckily, his glasses did not break and they were still intact. He happened to be even more lucky as there's a puddle of water next to him, thanks to the recent rainfalls it is also free from contamination.

He waste no time sucking up the water with his mouth, all it did was sharpen his hunger but at least he's rehydrated. When he got to his feet, he looked around and found himself on top of the building. There's nowhere to go but down. "How did I end up here?" he asked himself, "Oh, now I remember." Brainy finds the door to the roof and went down to the top floor, "Hello?" he called.

"It is largely smurfed," thought Brainy, "Where is everybody?"

Looking for something to eat, he went to the rooms and discovered that he's in an apartment building. There were rotting dead smurfs everywhere, the stench was so bad that Brainy nearly hurled. He went through cupboards from kitchens and closets, not a single can of food was in sight. Not knowing what dangers lie below, Brainy grabbed a baseball bat and head downstairs with it ready.

After making his way to street level, he is relieved that the sewage is now gone but there was still no signs of life. Brainy's only thought was to head back to City Hall to join up with the rest of the smurfs, it was a long walk but when he arrived he find the building burned down and what's left of a SEMA barricade. "Am I the last Smurf on Earth?" he asked himself.

His answer was soon realized as a smurf walked out of a building and he and Brainy made eye contact, the smurf was a total mess. With greenish warts all over it's body and his clothes were torn and tattered, the smurf was in a rage and it charged after Brainy running as fast as it can. Brainy waste no time to run.

The Infected Smurf managed to catch up on Brainy as he ran and ran until finally remembers he had a weapon and finally stopped and swung the bat at the infected smurf's forehead using it's own momentum to his advantage. Brainy hear a loud crack and the infected smurf went down, it dropped to the ground and is now put to rest. Distraught on what he had just done, something catches his eye from a distance. "Snappy?" he asked.

The smurfling was lying face first on the ground with a blood splatter pattern, Brainy ran up to him and turned him over so he's facing right side up. Snappy's nose was broken but he looked relatively peaceful as if he's sleeping despite covered in blood, Brainy cried and cried until finally he found a wheel barrow nearby. He picked up Snappy's body, it feels heavy, stiff, and cold – Brainy placed Snappy in the wheel barrow and then pushed it along towards the forest.

All in the meanwhile wondering if he could have done something different, he remembered his good times in the smurf village before the Overload. Everybody so friendly, so peaceful, and it would never come back. What hurts more is that everybody was stern with him, as if they never even cared.

It took him hours for him to find his way out of the city, it was already afternoon and the sun is shining straight down. Brainy managed to find a shovel and placed it in the wheel barrow, as he pushed it through the forest he noticed that it's eerie quiet. Frightened by the experience, he doesn't feel comfortable burying Snappy around here. "To much death," thought Brainy, "Need to rest."

Just as he was able to give up, he noticed some building in a distance. When he walked in with the wheel barrow, he saw fellow smurfs everywhere. All looking familiar, then he see's Papa Smurf sitting near a campfire with his head resting on his hands as he stares at the fire. "Papa Smurf!" cried Brainy, "Papa Smurf, is that you?"

"Brainy?" he jumped, "Hey guys it's Brainy."

Several smurfs surround Brainy with surprise, then Chernov stepped in and shook his hand. "We were worried about you, we thought we lost one of our best smurfs," he said, "What did you bring there."

"Snappy," said Brainy, "He's dead."

Everyone gasped except Chernov, the look on his face tells Brainy he's not surprised. "You can't believe it, many of our friends are still missing and we confirmed a few of us to be dead. Let's get to work burying him, however I'm going to try something when I'm burying the Smurfling."

As a couple of smurfs dig a hole for Snappy's grave, Brainy is fed bread and Smurf Berries as Chernov prepares a mixture of concrete. When the hole is finished, Chernov added in the concrete and made sure that it's flat. The hole wasn't that deep, just the average height of a smurf. Then Brainy and Papa Smurf carefully placed Snappy in the hole on top of the concrete, then Chernov took off his hat.

"The concrete is suppose to make an imprint of Snappy's body, hoping if anyone digs him up a million years." said Chernov, "He would be preserved as a fine fossil, it would show evidence that the smurfs had existed and lived here once."

Chernov puts his hat back on and grabs a shovel and begins to fill in the dirt, "From ashes to ashes, dust to dust," he says as he and other smurfs fills in the hole and pats the soil down, "You came from the earth, and you shall return." The grass that was dug up was placed on top of the grave in an effort to attempt to cover what's left of it, then a wooden post was put there with a sign that has Snappy's name and years he lived and died.

"The marker will be long gone, but what matters is Snappy will be part of the fossil record and not pulverized to mulch." said Chernov, "If our decedents find him, I bet they would take his fossilized body and put it up for display for everyone to see."

Brainy looks around the place, he realized that the smurfs were covered in grime and dirt just like him. There's Smurfette, Sassette, Clumsy, Hefty, Nat, Papa Smurf, and the foreign Smurf Chernov. There were three other smurfs he couldn't identify, but they look familiar enough to be trusted.

"What happened during the past few days?" asked Brainy.

"As chaos rule the streets, City Hall burned down by the Infected and we were forced to flee." said Chernov, "That was a couple of days ago, we lost many smurfs but most are missing. The last time I saw Snappy alive was he was running down the hall screaming, no one payed attention to that."

"When I found his body, there was a blood splatter smurfed around him." said Brainy.

"Then he must have jumped out the window," said Chernov.

"I agree." said Smurfette.

"SEMA also deserted us, so we're on our own." said Chernov, "We're heading to a spot in the region that is heavily ignored by everyone and we'll establish a settlement there, I wonder where is everybody else by the way."

The smurfs broke camp, everyone took one last look at Snappy's grave before they head off north. "Bye Snappy," said Brainy, "It's nice knowing you buddy."

The group walked for hours, heading to this so-called hidden spot. Papa Smurf seems to have trouble keeping up though, Brainy helped him along. "Are you ok, Papa Smurf?" asked Hefty.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Papa Smurf as he tried to sit down, "I need to rest for a bit."

"That's not good Papa Smurf," said Chernov, "I think your losing steam, I'm honestly sure that it won't be long until you give out."

"Give out?" asked Papa Smurf.

"It's when your cells stop replicating altogether and your organs fail," said Chernov, "We won't know this until you collapse and slip in a coma then die, or you die in your sleep." Papa Smurf feared the thought of it, but Chernov is right – his time is almost up.

As they hiked their way through the forest, they stumble into a clearing. In the center of the clearing is a bright yellow box with orange ribbons, everybody knew what this meant. Chernov used a stick and opened the box's lid and stepped back, it blew up a second later, it was obviously Jokey. Even though no one fell for the prank, Jokey Smurf came walking into the clearing laughing his head off.

"Man, I got you good," he said as the group is rather frustrated at the experience.

Suddenly, out of nowhere – a gunshot was hurt and a bullet went into Jokey's stomach knocking him to the ground. As he screams in pain, they noticed three smurfs armed with manufactured weapons. They are simple 22 caliber rifles, and they're aiming it at the group. "Smurf your weapons to the ground," one of them ordered. The group simply dropped their weapons, simple clubs and spears, but Chernov is armed with more advanced weapons than the smurfs.

He tossed his M1 Garand to the ground and it gone off, the bullet ripped through one of the smurf's heads and injures another one. Everyone took cover except Jokey who was bleeding heavily on the ground, the uninjured smurf returns fire but was a terrible aimer and is not experienced with the rifle. Before Chernov could do anything, an arrow came flying out of the woods and struck the attacking smurf in the temple and collapsed onto the ground.

It was Hunter and Tracker Smurfs, they came walking into the clearing side by side as everybody comes out of hiding. "Glad we found you guys," said Tracker, "After we found Snappy's grave, we manage to trace the footprints to you guys."

Chernov rushed over to Jokey who was crying in pain as blood rushed out of his side and out onto the forest floor, Jokey was shot in the upper right corner of his abdomen. The bullet struck him in the liver, a blood rich organ. Everyone gathered and watched as Chernov pulled out some pliers, swabbed them with alcohol pads, and dipped them into the wound and pulled out the bullet.

"Someone muffle Jokey's mouth and pin him down," ordered Chernov, "Also get a fire started, we'll camp here for awhile."

Smurfette manage to build up a small fire as Tracker and Hefty pins Jokey down as Chernov pulls out a knife and sterilized that before he cuts open Jokey's abdominal wall to get to the source of internal bleeding, revealing parts of his internal organs. The bullet has hit the liver smack dab in the middle and is oozing out blood like a faucet, this is going to be difficult.

"Get me a stick with an end of it on fire," said Chernov.

Papa Smurf grabbed a flaming stick and hands it to Chernov, "I'm going to burn the wound shut, here goes nothing."

Jokey screamed in agony as Tracker muffles his screams with the cloth awhile Chernov burns the wound on his liver with the stick, after a minute or two the bleeding remarkably stopped. Chernov cleans the wound and then takes out a thread and needle, he sews Jokey's abdomen close. Once Chernov's amateur surgery is done, he, Tracker, and Hefty helped him stand up and have him sit next to the fire as Brainy hands him water.

"Thanks," said Jokey.

"Well it could have been worse," noted Chernov, "You would be shot with a rocket launcher and I would be here all day trying to put you back together." Jokey chuckled at Chernov's joke, realizing he also has a sense of humor. Brainy began poking around through the bodies of the attacking smurfs, the injured smurf happened to be still alive and is sitting on the ground with a tree supporting his back.

The bullet that struck him happened to strike the smurf in the shoulder and went out the other side, it did not hit any blood vessels but it was slowly bleeding. The smurf stares at Brainy as he goes through his comrade's backpacks, "Huh," he grunted as he pulls out a knife then stood on his feet. Brainy didn't see it coming as the smurf charged at him and bring him to the ground, he grabbed the wrist of the attacking smurf before he managed to stab him.

Smurfette tried to help Brainy but Chernov pulls her back as he grabbed the attacking smurf and through him against a tree over a tree a distance away, Brainy scrambles to safety as the attacking smurf charges at Chernov with the knife. He used the smurf's momentum to his advantage and grabs his arm with the knife in his hand and pins him to the ground, Chernov took the knife out the smurfs hand with ease as he let's the smurf struggle until it's out of energy.

"Wait, I surrender!" he squealed as Chernov lets him go with Brainy pointing the M1 Garand at the smurf.

"Tell me why we should spare you?" asked Chernov.

"Look, I've lost my wife, I lost my kid, I pretty much loosed everything." said he dropped to his knees and begs, "Those smurfs had a similar story but the one who shot the pyromaniac had been through worse, look in his backpack as you will see how bad."

Chernov opens the dead smurf's backpack and pulled out what appeared to be a cooked limb from an animal, he tasted it, chewed it, and swallowed. "Why am I not so surprised," he said, "This is Smurf Flesh."

Everyone gasped and Brainy dropped the gun as a result, Chernov dig through the backpack more and pulled out 3 more limbs from the same person. "How did you know?" asked the smurf.

"SEMA was eating their fellow smurfs as food had ran out," said Chernov, "I've discovered it after finding myself eating one given to be by a SEMA officer during lunch the day before WTSHTF, as bad as cannibalism sounds Gargamel won't mind a bit."

Suddenly, the smurf grabs the 22 rifle from a dead smurf, aimed it at his own head and pulled the trigger. The bullet blew out the back of his head, killing him instantly as he collapsed on the ground. Everyone was silent on what he had done, Chernov grabbed the rifle from the dead smurf's hands and the other rifles and ammo and handed them to the most trusted smurfs in the group. "Come on guys, let's keep going." said Chernov, "We'll see more of this along the way, don't let it bog you down."

The group managed to walk another mile before reaching the so called hidden spot in the forest next to a cave in a mountain side, they made permanent camp and everyone get's settled in. Papa Smurf manage to make a bed and slept on it for now, everybody else gets situated for the night. "I wonder what everyone else in the region is doing." wondered Brainy as he throws a stick in the campfire before going to bed.

The region is now mostly silent, the virus meant for bringing down the Smurf's population became too affective and it killed most of the human and animal population in le Pays maudit. The Pixies and Wartomogers have went extinct along with countless other species who were infected with the virus. Gargamel and Azrael are now on their own, the unknown man is now dead from his own disease and Balthazar happened to be killed by the Smurfs during the disaster.

He happened to be sitting in a campfire, cooking what appears to be a bird he captured above the fire. The bird happens to be Feathers, the bird who provides transportation and postal service was captured and killed by Azrael and he brought it back to Gargamel to be cooked. As he sits staring at the fire, he sees a smurf wondering by in his camp.

Gargamel did nothing as he watched the smurf run away and get caught in a trap he had made, he got up and simply let's the smurf go. "Well go on!" he said to the smurf, "Get out of here!" The smurf said nothing as he ran off into the night, a scream was soon heard indicating that he is captured and killed by something. "Either I'm the last human being alive," said Gargamel, "I'm pretty much alone, no smurfs, no godfather to fear, just you and this barren world."

Azrael simply stares at him, licking it's paw.

"The smurfs must be in hiding by now, you know what Azrael I think it's time we find what's left of them before it's too late." said Gargamel, "Let's go find them, I think we hand enough of all this don't you think?"

"Meow," meowed Azrael.

The next morning at the smurf's camp, they woke up for another gruesome day. Then Gargamel stepped through the shrub with Azrael not so far behind, no one bothered to do anything as he stands near the clearing and said, "So how's your day going?"

"Slept on a rock, very enjoyable." joked Jokey.

"What do you want Gargamel?" asked Papa Smurf.

"The Long-Life Stone is shattered and I'm surprised your still alive," noted Gargamel, he pulled out what's left of the Long-Life Stone and magically puts it back together again then places it on the ground between him and the smurfs, "Why would I bother destroying you, you've defeated yourselves better than you defeated me."

"We've also eat each other," said Chernov, "I see why you wanted to eat the smurfs, they taste like chicken and sausage."

"So what are you going to smurf now?" asked Smurfette.

"I'm going to rebuild my hovel and that's about it," said Gargamel, "You won't be a problem to me and I won't be a problem to you, it's a win-win situation."

Gargamel then left the camp, Azrael coughed up a feather before he runs off with Gargamel. Chernov stared at the feather and said, "You know guys, I should leave as well."

"Why?" asked Sassette.

"Isn't it obvious, I've slaughtered a million smurfs yet saved you guys in the end." said Chernov, "That doesn't count on helping the smurfs, the war technology I brought in caused the noticeable damage."

"But if it wasn't for you, we would have been dead by day one." said Papa Smurf.

"I just helped you, I was thinking of shooting the smurfs with my rifle as I was sitting on my house." said Chernov, "I'm going to leave, my decision is final."

"Well, goodbye." said Brainy, "We'll miss you."

Chernov grabbed his M1 Garand and begins to leave, not before turning around and said, "Oh Smurfette, make sure you marry Brainy. If we had more smurfs like him, we may not be in this situation." Smurfette is speechless as Chernov walks away from the camp, overhead on the mountain Mother Nature watches as Chernov leaves his friends and exiles himself.

She and Father Time looked at the remains of the Smurf city, most of the buildings were now burned down and charred. Despite the massive destruction over the land, Mother Nature said, "I think the Smurf's learned their lesson, it's time to repair this world."

"Pretty much," said Father Time.

_END SIMULATION_

What has just happened didn't happen, it was all just an experiment. The whole forest were watching all this happen on a screen and projector, the smurfs quietly got up from their chairs and head back to their mushroom houses. They knew what to expect, but they did not know how badly. The experiment shown that if one species overpopulates it environment something comes by to knock them down back to the carrying capacity and sometimes below that.

"If the region get's overpopulated," said Papa Smurf to his fellow smurfs, "We're moving."

"I agree." answered Brainy. He ended up getting kicked out of the village again, just for fun.

**THE END**


End file.
